Vampire Girl/Vanilla
Vanilla is Vampire Girl and the Heavenly Bandit of Wind who has agreed to join you in your journey. Recruitment First, you must complete defeat the Four Bandits quest as part of finding amira. If you've already received merchant permit, skip to step 4. # Talk to the merchant to the right of the counter in the item shop in Iliasville. # Go to Talos Hill. Find the merchant unconcious next to the Mandragora. Hand over some Full Moon Grass. Some can be received from the guard at the beginning of the hill by talking to him. # Return to the merchant in Iliasville. Get the merchant permit. # Talk to Vanilla in the Iliasburg item shop. # Go back to the merchant in Iliasville and talk to him. # Go back to Talos Hill and click on the tree with a sparkle on it and you'll find a beetle. # Return to Vanilla and give her the beetle. She'll join you. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Kuku, I’ll show you some mercy. Be grateful...” (+60G) “Vampires specialize in the lightning element. I must train so I can be like my great brethren!” “I found this tingly rock while treasure hunting the other day. It might help you out if you use it.” (+1 Thunder Stone) “Human! What time do you usually go to sleep? I’m uh… awake all the time of course! For I am a noble creature of the night!” *6PM - “W-whoa, that’s early. That’s like right when the sun sets! You literally go to bed with the sun.” *10PM - “Heh, I see. So… sleeping at 10 is normal right? Just to make sure...” *I actually pull all-nighters pretty often - ”Wow, that’s so mature! I’ll be like that too someday!” (+10 Affinity) *I do not require sleep - “Huh!? Are you even human?! You’re scaring me...” (-5 Affinity) “Vampires excel in the use of daggers. I’m not really that good with them though.” “I want a new ribbon, so give me some money.” (Give 36G?) *Yes - “Yeah, I can buy a new ribbon!” (+25 Affinity) *No - “My ribbon...” “Who do you think has bigger breasts, me or Tiny Lamia?” *You - “Heh heh, yes indeed! You have a fine eye for breasts!” (+10 Affinity) *Tiny Lamia - “T-that’s not true, you’re wrong! Screw your opinion, I’m gonna beat you up!” (-5 Affinity) *There’s not much difference - “Argh! You have no idea what you’re talking about.” (-5 Affinity) “I am the one called Vanilla. ‘Van’ seemed kind of dull so I added an illa to it.” “I’ll grant you this jet black cloth. You too, wear it and flap it like wings.” (+1 Makeshift Black Cape) “Human! What is the most important thing to you?” *Life - “I see. Then I shall suck the life out of you!” *Friends - “Ooooh, you’re a good guy! My friends are the most important to me too!” (+10 Affinity) *My beliefs - “Ooooh, that sounds cool! I mean, mwahaha! Impressive, human.” (+10 Affinity) *Money - “Oh, well you’re boring. At least you’re honest, I guess.” “Yesterday I found three cicada husks. My collection grows more fearsome by the day.” “I became numb from my own electrical discharges… A Full Moon Grass… please...” (Give Full Moon Grass?) *Yes - “...Thank you...” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Auuuuuuu… I’m nu-nu-nu-nu-numb...” (Vampire Girl is paralyzed!) “High-ranking vampires actually make their own mantles out of magic. …Does that technically mean they’re naked?” “Dragon Puppy keeps biting my mantle in her sleep. Now it’s all ruined...” “I want blood, but I can restrict myself to milk. My breasts might grow too...” (Give Milk?) *Yes - “Gulp, gulp, gulp… I wonder how much I should drink to have a bigger breast?” (+20 Affinity) *No- “You are the enemy of breasts...” “I’m going treasure hunting again today. Yesterday I found this really smooth rock down by the river bed.” “I was actually born in the north, but I came south with my friends. Together we shall blanket this land in darkness, mwahaha!” “Behold my treasures! Rocks, pinecones, and cicada husks! What do you think?” *Wow, that’s awesome! - “Yes, they are quite impressive aren’t they? I want to open a shop one day and sell things like this.” (+10 Affinity) *Meh - “R-really? But I worked really hard to gather this stuff...” (-5 Affinity) “What do you associate most strongly with vampires?” *Bats - “Heh, we are not mere bats! We are vampires that feast on human blood!” *Hating garlic - “Well, yeah, but can’t you at lest think of something cool instead?” *Nocturnal Nobles - “Heh heh, that is quite correct. And you shall become food for my noble desires!” (+10 Affinity) *Big breasts - “T-that’s just a stupid stereotype! Vampires don’t all have big boobs, okay!?” (-5 Affinity) “Oh wait a minute, I just found the biggest pinecone! See, look at how huge this thing is!” “The bat on the left is named Batista. The one on the right is Batzra. Despite their names they’re actually both girls, okay?” Pocket Castle Recruiting Vanilla allows access to an item store. Complete stages of her side quest to access a larger inventory. Keep in mind that entering New Game+ resets her inventory expansions. Basic Greeting: Vanilla: "Welcome to the Monster Lord branch of Vanilla's Shop! Even friends have to pay, no exceptions from us merchants." With Rami: Rami: "My breasts are so heavy I can't fly..." Vanilla: "That's all you have to say? Go to hell." Rami: "Waa, so cruel! That's not nice." Vanilla: "Having to look at THOSE is not nice to me! They're enough to make me cry..." With Teeny: Teeny: "Still flat..." Vanilla: "A perfect washboard..." Note: If you bring Gob, this dialogue will appear. Gob: "What are you two talking about? Looking at your breasts like that..." Teeny: "We're bonding over our common plight!" Vanilla: "Shut up, Gob! Yours aren't THAT much bigger!" Note: If you bring Papi, this dialogue will appear. Papi: "Mine have grown a bit!" Teeny: "So eating meat really does help!?" Vanilla: "From now on, I'll eat meat too!" Note: Bring Teeny or Vanilla and the other two Heavenly Bandits, and you'll get the full dialogue. With Gob: Gob: "Vanilla, I found a star-shaped stone. Here, it's for you!" Vanilla: "Waa, such an unusual stone! Kukuku, it must be very valuable." Gob: "No, it's just a plain old rock from over there..." Vanilla: "Ho-how would you know!? I could get a lot of money out of it." With Papi: Papi: "Rawr! One of my fangs fell out! Is it molting season already? Vanilla: "Give it to me so I can put it in the shop! Dragon fangs fetch a high price." Vanilla: "Ah... Your claws are so long too, I'll cut them for you. They're worth a lot, and your scales..." Papi: "At this rate, you will sell my entire body..." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Amira's life advice" and "Tiny Bandit Game Club" scenes. World: Gadabout Actions Category:Monsters Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Loli Category:Four Bandits Category:Vampires Category:Irina Mountains Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Companions